True Heroes
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: A Rerun from my other fanfic site in honor of our Vets this Veteran's Day. Lee needs help inside a mental institution and meets an unlikely partner.


A Second Season story; originally posted to Seaview Stories Feb 12th, 2014, with minor editing for readability.

 **True Heroes**

by Lynn

He was wheeled in on a gurney, having been brought by way of ambulance. His awareness was barely residing on this side of reality as he stared straight ahead at the ceiling, while being rolled through the building. The florescent lights above him shone in odd colors of red, blue, and green as he studied them, thinking their illumination was somehow wrong, but totally unable to discern why. Occasionally, the sounds of the hospital workers hovering over him in white jackets would penetrate his awareness, but their voices sounded distorted and inhuman to his ears so he ignored them and continued watching the dancing array of lights over the top of him.

A door was opened and the gurney was wheeled into a padded room as two rather large burly men lifted him from the gurney to the cot. He made no attempt to understand where he was; he simply... _was_. As he lay there a few words began to focus through as he concentrated, somehow realizing it was important not to completely lose himself in his current state.

"Should we apply a straightjacket?" an orderly asked.

"No. No straight jacket and no drugs. Dr. Williamson says that he's not violent in this state, just confused," a man in a dress shirt, tie and white jacket answered as the patient looked on, his eyebrows furling in confusion and then returning his eyes to the ceiling.

The man in the tie leaned over, patting his shoulder in reassurance as he spoke to the dark haired man on the cot.

"How are you doing, Mr. Cranwell?"

The patient's hazel green eyes shifted from the ceiling to the doctor as he stared and concentrated.

 _Cranwell? Cranwell?_

It didn't sound right somehow to Lee, but he made no effort to correct the doctor as he addressed the strange colored lights instead.

"The rainbow stopped," he said incoherently in a quiet child-like voice.

"What rainbow?" Doctor Turner asked in a clear clinical voice.

"The lights aren't shooting red, green and blue anymore," Lee answered wistfully.

"Good. Good, Mr. Cranwell. You just rest here tonight and we'll talk in the morning."

"Is Jamie here?" Cranwell asked, his eyes still indicating a glossy edge of awareness.

"Who's Jamie?" one of the orderlies asked.

"Dr. Jamie Williamson, his psychiatrist. Dr. Williamson says he made a breakthrough with his patient when he changed his approach. He allows the patient to call him by his first name." Dr. Turner raised an eyebrow as he spoke. Not exactly the approach he would have chosen, but it seemed that Lee Cranwell was coming out of his disillusioned state of quasi-awareness just fine. Tomorrow he'd evaluate the patient himself, and of course, Dr. Williamson was also scheduled to arrive by tomorrow afternoon.

Dr. Turner left the room as the orderlies followed with Lee continuing to stare at the ceiling. The door was pulled to, and locked from the outside. There was no knob on the inside of the door, but Lee never noticed as he stared at the ceiling trying to bring himself into focus. It was too hard, but something told him it would all make sense tomorrow, so as his eyes fluttered they finally closed and he fell asleep.

# # # # #

The next morning Lee Crane opened his eyes to the view of a padded wall. His awareness had returned, but he was still a little fuzzy. Still, he realized he was exactly where he was supposed to be, inside a high priced private mental institution. He had been given a drug that was administered at precisely the perfect level, leaving him confused, dazed, and completely non-functional, but without any violent tendencies. He needed to be able to walk around the institution freely once he was inserted. Nothing was left to chance and it was determined that Lee's "psychiatrist" should be named "Jamie" just in case the awareness of the hospital brought on the name by association. Lee's memory wasn't too sharp at present, but he vaguely remembered that he had asked for Jamie in his drugged state. Somehow, the rest of his "real" life stayed hidden as he had so completely prepared himself to take on the role he was currently playing for ONI.

He lay with his back to the door as he brought into focus his current situation. His shoes, belt and leather jacket had been removed. He expected to get at least his shoes and leather jacket back once he was transferred to a room. His care after all, was being paid at a high price by his very rich parents, or so his cover story said. His "parents" needed to keep their son's mental condition quiet and when he relapsed into these periods of mental instability he would quietly be institutionalized until he was able to enter high society life again.

He heard the door open, but made no move to turn over and closed his eyes as if he were asleep.

"Mr. Cranwell?"

He responded to his cover name and rolled over on his back, vaguely recognizing the doctor from the prior evening, while letting out an audible sigh.

"It happened again...didn't it?" Lee asked, feigning quiet acceptance of his cover story; a mental condition he had fought since his teen days.

"Yes. Yes, it did. Do you remember me, Mr. Cranwell?"

"Were you here last night?" he asked in a very relaxed and totally submissive voice.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Turner and I'll be working with Dr. Williamson when he arrives."

Lee nodded his understanding, as Dr. Turner realized that the young man had apparently woken in this condition many times before.

"Can I leave this room?" Lee asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Dr. Turner smiled, but it was clearly a cold professional smile. "Yes. We'll be moving you to your own room and just like the other times in the previous facilities; you'll be with us for the next month."

Lee nodded his head in total compliance, as if his life's decisions were totally out of his hands at this point, and feigned total acceptance of the doctor's plans for him.

"These gentlemen will help you to your room, Mr. Cranwell."

Lee looked over to see the two burly orderlies as they moved toward him. He allowed his body to be completely relaxed as they helped him up and walked him slowly to his private room. He moved along with his shoulders rounded, leaving behind his normal competence and confidence that he normally exuded aboard Seaview. He entered the room, and as expected found his shoes and his jacket, but his belt had been confiscated. Lee felt a little relieved as he realized that his "tools" had not likely been found, hidden in the heels of his shoes and in the seams of his leather jacket. He wasn't worried about his transponder, as it was inserted under his skin.

Lee walked straight to the window. The view was obscured by ornamental bars that effectively kept the patients from wandering outside, but he pretended not to care, as if it was all too familiar to him.

"Is your room acceptable, Mr. Cranwell?"

He turned slowly, exhibiting way more confusion than he was currently feeling, even with the drug working itself out of his system.

"Yes, Dr. Turner. Everything's fine. When will Dr. Williamson arrive?" he asked timidly. Dr. Turner nodded, assuming the young patient needed to see someone familiar to feel completely safe.

"This afternoon, until then, I suggest you rest here. You are, of course, free to visit the "Common Area" but I would think you would be more comfortable here for the afternoon."

Lee nodded in complete compliance, "Thank you. Dr. Turner," and then turned back to the window apparently still confused.

Dr. Turner turned to leave satisfied that his latest patient was comfortable, and silently counting the thousands of dollars the institution would rake in by his presence. These high society families spared no expense to keep the family name secure, and Cranwell's family hadn't been any different. The institution was earning $25,000 for the next four weeks; the typical period of time the young man needed to be secluded from the public eye and returned to society life.

# # # # #

Lee heard the door close and waited for a moment, then slowly turned to make sure he was alone. He was relieved to find everyone gone and moved to put on his shoes and jacket. He wanted to make sure that the staff was used to seeing him wear his leather jacket, and it was comforting to know that the supplies placed there were at his disposal.

He looked around his room, finding nothing extraordinary or unusual, except that the room was decorated in high quality furniture to reflect the expensive tastes of its wealthy guests. There wasn't much else to do but wait for Dr. Williamson to show up, so he sat at the window studying the landscape for future reference. Lee kept with Dr. Turner's suggestion and didn't venture out to the Common Area, a recreation room. He wanted to present himself as an agreeable patient, that way he'd be able to wander more easily.

He looked out the window, bringing his mission sharply into focus as he worked through the drug's final hours in his system. He was here for an extraction; Professor Frederick Sweeney had disappeared over two years ago just before his breakthrough in fuel propulsion was about ready to be published in the scientific journals. The breakthrough was completely on the chalkboard, meaning it was proven in mathematical theorem only. The formula was very complicated and could only be further advanced with Sweeney's involvement; then Sweeney disappeared along with his formula. A year ago ONI thought they had found the professor in an out of the way sanitarium, not unlike this one. But once the assets had been called in for the raid all they found was a dead ONI Operative and no trace of Sweeney. It was apparent someone had tipped off the captors. So this time when credible Intel had been delivered to ONI, Admiral Gerald Johnson quietly called two of his reserve operatives. The Intel was handed off, but Johnson was completely out of the loop as Admiral Harriman Nelson and Captain Lee Crane completely planned out the mission using only resources from Seaview.

As Lee stared out the window he had little else to do but think and besides, it played well with his cover to sit at the window with little purpose all morning. So he recalled the mission to this point, trying to reassure himself that everything had gone as planned.

 _Jamie had been very much opposed to using the psychotropic drugs on Seaview's Captain. Frankly, Lee wasn't too thrilled with the idea himself, but it was agreed that he needed to fool too many people to leave it to chance and there were certain vital readings that he couldn't feign._

 _Lee sat in the convertible Jaguar in dark slacks, a hunter green button up casual shirt and an expensive leather jacket. The keys to the Jaguar had been taken from the ignition and tossed just outside the car door, just in case he didn't react as Jamie had expected._

" _Are you sure you want me to do this, Lee?" Jamie asked. Everything in him was screaming to protect his Captain from the drug which would send Lee into a state of a completely incompetent person, mentally disturbed and unreachable._

 _Lee let out a small chuckle, "I'm not really sure about it, Jamie, but it's what needs to be done. I trust you," he added as he pulled up his sleeve and leaned back against the headrest. They were stopped on a foothill road with little traffic, but it was late afternoon and soon the roadway would become very active. It was expected that Lee would be found soon, especially once an anonymous call was made for a patrolman to investigate._

 _Jamie blew out a breath as he inserted the needle into Lee's arm, "God forgive me," he said aloud as he depressed the drug that had been measured out with precision. He watched as Lee's eyes squeezed shut and his hands tightened around the steering wheel as the drug worked through his system already affecting him._

" _Can you hear me, Lee?" Jamie asked soothingly._

 _He nodded, but didn't answer as a distressed sound escaped his throat and his breathing turned irregular._

" _Jamie?"_

 _Lee heard Harry's voice somewhere in the background, but it was beginning to feel as if he had stepped into a tunnel and like a horror movie the tunnel stretched out before him, leaving him in the dark with only a small light up ahead at the tunnel's entrance._

 _More distressed sounds escaped as Lee began to hallucinate with every alien, sea creature and villain he had faced in his two years aboard Seaview entering his tunnel and taunting him with the inability to make them go away._

" _Everything's moving along as planned, Admiral," Jamie answered sorrowfully._

 _Harry nodded rubbed his arm comfortingly when Lee flinched and gasped._

" _It's okay, Lee. It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine," Harry offered in his deep baritone voice._

 _Lee's light at the end of the tunnel was reality, and from that light he could barely hear Harry talking as his breathing became ragged. He used every bit of what was left of his awareness to give a small but discernible nod, though he kept his eyes shut. He wanted to fight the monsters back, but Jamie had administered the drug in a level that left his muscles feeling like Jell-O. He felt defenseless as the drug moved to the next level as he opened his eyes and lolled his head toward the Admiral._

 _Harry looked with deep concern into Lee's eyes, but Lee wasn't there. What was there were the eyes of a poor soul lost in some personal torment. There was no recognition as Lee stared straight into Harry's eyes while he released more sounds of distress. Jamie took his vitals and then stepped away._

" _That's it, Admiral. He won't be leaving the car."_

 _Harry nodded as they returned to the car where Chief Sharkey stood in a black suit with a driving hat watching the whole thing in disbelief. It was time for them to get out of sight. They didn't want Lee sitting out too long, so Harry handed the satellite phone to the other person waiting in the car._

 _Harry's assistant, Katie Holder, had experience working undercover as she and Lee had followed Harry into Russia, to stop Litchka and her allies from starting a nuclear war. Katie dialed up the highway patrol and left a frantic message about a young man stranded alongside of the road, appearing to have lost touch with reality. Then they drove away to watch the scene unfold from a distance._

 _About fifteen minutes later a patrolman arrived and approached Lee's car cautiously, observing the dark haired man in his side view mirror. The man was in his late twenties to early thirties and was in definite distress._

" _Sir, do you need assistance?" the officer asked the obviously well-off occupant of the car, but received no response. He moved closer, which elicited a slight shudder from the man and noticed the car keys on the ground near his feet. Slowly he reached down to pick up the keys, but the man made no effort to speak with him. He turned to move back to his patrol car and noticed a limousine pulling up behind his car. The officer looked on cautiously as Katie got out and ran towards the Jaguar._

" _Excuse me, miss," the officer interrupted, "Do you know this man?"_

" _He's my brother, Lee Cranwell. Please let me go to him."_

 _The officer allowed the beautiful blond haired woman in her late twenties to move forward as a chauffeur stepped out and opened the back door for the other occupants of the car. A distinguished auburn haired man got out and walked toward the officer, noting his name badge as he approached._

" _Officer Porter, my name is Dr. Jamie Williamson and this young man is my patient." Harry reached into his breast pocket and retrieved an embossed linen business card that looked rather official as he continued. "He's the only son of Sebastian Cranwell and heir of the Cranwell fortune. Unfortunately, he suffers from a mental disorder and relapses from time to time. We've been looking for him since he left the mansion a few hours ago."_

 _The officer looked up and made out another person in the car. "Who else is with you Dr. Williamson?"_

 _Harry appeared protective as Sharkey continued to play the part of the chauffeur, standing beside the limo door. "That's Mr. Cranwell, and he's obviously very concerned about his son, as well as his son's reputation in the matter."_

 _Officer Porter looked back at the Jaguar, the dark haired man sat dazed with sounds of distress still escaping, but he seemed quiet enough so Porter moved forward to speak with Mr. Cranwell. The chauffeur opened the door as the officer bent and looked in seeing a tall man with thinning brown hair sitting with dark sunglasses on._

" _Sir, are you Mr. Cranwell?"_

" _Yes officer," he answered, but then turned his attention to Harry. "When can we get him to the hospital Dr. Williamson?" he inquired with an even tone that barely held concern for his son._

" _We'll make the arrangements now, Mr. Cranwell," Harry answered, acting the part of the doctor in the employ of a very wealthy man._

 _Harry pulled out another card and gave it to the officer. "This is the mental hospital we'd like to transfer young Mr. Cranwell to." The officer took the card and nodded, then walked back to the sports car and attempted to speak with the young man._

" _Mr. Cranwell? Can you hear me?"_

 _He didn't answer but did flinch slightly as his "sister" rubbed his arm in comfort._

" _It's okay Lee, it's okay," she said with concern._

" _Make them go away," Lee breathed out._

 _The officer's eyebrows tightened as he leaned closer to hear. "Make who go away, Mr. Cranwell?"_

" _The monsters. Make them go away... please."_

 _The officer's eyes rose and shifted to the beautiful blond haired woman before him, as her eyes glistened with tears._

" _Your doctor wants to take you to a hospital. Is that what you want?" he asked, making sure all was what it seemed._

" _Jamie?" Lee answered in hope. Maybe Jamie could make the images go away, he thought silently, and nodded his head in the affirmative; even with his eyes open, the images haunted him. Everything that was Lee Crane was locked away somewhere, and what was left was the shell of a man battling his fears._

 _The officer looked down at the doctor's business card and acknowledged the doctor's first name, Dr._ _Jamie_ _Williamson. He nodded and walked to his car making the call for the ambulance. It wasn't long before the emergency vehicle arrived with first aid responders. Lee was guided from the car as he walked along in an almost zombie-like state and guided to the portable gurney where his vitals were taken. The first responder examined him and verified his patient's condition with the local hospital on their two-way radio. Dr. Williamson also conferred with the doctor as the patient was strapped into place. Small grunts of discomfort emitted from the disturbed man as the straps were lightly cinched to keep him from falling, before being lifted into the back of the ambulance._

 _Harry walked back to the officer and brought him up to date on the patient. "He'll be transported to County General for evaluation and then released into my care. We'll be taking him to Sunnyside Sanitarium in the countryside for long term care."_

 _The officer acknowledged his understanding as the chauffeur gently guided Lee Cranwell's sister away as tears fell down her cheeks. Porter watched as she entered the limo, sliding in next to Mr. Cranwell who watched intently but made no effort to get out of the car to see his son. Officer Porter shook his head and sighed as the limo followed the ambulance out, and waited for Cranwell's hired man to arrive to retrieve the Jaguar._

 _Inside the limo Katie's tears continued to fall as everyone realized that Lee wasn't acting; he was caught in some frightening world that wouldn't let go until the drug passed into the next phase and eventually worked out of his system._

 _Jamie removed the sunglasses from his face and reached over patting Katie's hand. No one was feeling too special about themselves at this moment._

 _# # # # #_

 _Lee's physical condition was verified at County General and soon the ambulance was on its way to Sunnyside Sanitarium, a three hour drive out in the remote New England countryside. The limo didn't follow as arrangements were made by phone. It wasn't unusual for the rich families to distance themselves from their distraught relatives, and so nothing was thought irregular by the hospital staff when Lee arrived in the ambulance alone. It was unfortunate for Lee to go through this alone, but as the drug began to wear off Lee's awareness would return, but not necessarily his ability to play the part of his mission, so neither Harry nor Jamie could risk being there._

Lee had pretty much missed out on most of the business that had gone on around him, but even now his memories still held disturbing images of the ordeal he suffered alone, because of the drug he agreed to take. Still, he felt it would be worth it if they found Professor Sweeney.

Lee's insertion was the first step. He would ascertain the Intel's validity and if Sweeney was there, affect the extraction. He had solid back-up on the mission which was a good thing, because this was definitely the kind a place where a person could get lost forever. Lee shook off that thought and headed to the bed for some rest. He was still a little run down from the effects of the drug that had been given to feign his nervous break-down; he needed rest. Once Dr. Williamson arrived, everything would move into high gear.

# # # # #

Harry drove the long well-manicured driveway that led to the Institution. The driveway alone was at least half a mile from the obscure road leading here and was completely hidden from the road by the thick grove of trees that naturally grew in this area. He spotted the building up ahead; it was a rather large building with a huge arched courtyard leading to a reception area. He drove his car into the circular driveway and stopped in front of the building, as a valet waited to park his car in the lot just out of sight. The Institution looked much more like a mansion than a mental facility for the rich and famous, but the electronic security keypad on the front door and the rather large door made of ornamental bars gave a hint to the fact that the occupants were not free to come and go at their own volition.

Harry entered through the arched doorway carrying a suitcase for Lee and was greeted by a man who he assumed to be the doctor.

"Dr. Williamson," he greeted, calling for an orderly to take the suitcase as Harry handed it off with ease. It would be searched to make sure that the guests here didn't have anything that would be of any harm to themselves or others.

"Yes, and I gather you are Dr. Turner?" Harry replied with a handshake.

Harry's very expensive Italian suit was dark blue and had been purchased by Edith on one of her many holidays to Europe. She had bought the gray dress shirt and the dark blue silk tie at the same time, emphatically stating that the color would bring out the blueness of his eyes. It was of course, tailored and fitted to perfection as Harry played the part of a very sophisticated and prosperous doctor of psychiatry, currently in the private employ of one of the wealthiest men this side of the Appalachians.

"How is young Mr. Cranwell?" Harry inquired in a polished professional tone.

"He's been resting all day. As you said, he is very docile and agreeable in this state," Dr. Turner said as he motioned Harry to follow him through the rather large reception area. The large and impressive arched ceilings held magnificent friezes and carvings, giving the feel of a grand ballroom instead of a sanitarium as the wealthy "guests" who resided here were often visited and this formal room fit their tastes, providing a non-clinical feel to their visit.

Dr. Turner led Harry though a hallway that opened to another wing. This area was beginning to look more like a hospital, but was still pleasant in its wall paper and hanging plants. Dr. Turner entered a personal code into the keypad outside the door and motioned Harry forward as they entered the Common Area, a large room where patients gathered to socialize, although they were never referred to as "patients" but as "guests". Some of the guests were long term and obviously needed help for their daily living. The guests had a variety issues, some mental disorders and some very obviously, mental disabilities; sadly, their families preferred them tucked away out of the limelight. Still, they appeared happy and in general, the facility appeared to be a humane institution; but somewhere hidden in the Sunnyside Sanitarium was an abducted Professor, being held against his will.

Harry was led down another hallway adorned with cherry wood chair railings along the wall. The oil paintings that lined the hall from time to time were in good taste, and it was apparent the hospital made good money on the care of its guests. Harry figured it wasn't only the care, but the discreetness at which the hospital was ran that attracted the clientele here.

"This is Mr. Cranwell's room," Dr. Turner said with a thin smile as he knocked and then entered.

Harry followed behind and tried to hide the fact that he was elated to see Lee sitting by the window looking much better than the last time he had seen him. Lee turned toward the two men and addressed Harry.

"Hello Jamie. How is Father?"

Harry was relieved as Lee was apparently completely in control and playing his part to a "T".

"Your Father is fine, Lee. He's worried about you and wants you to stay here until you're better again," Harry returned in a slightly patronizing voice, as if speaking to a child.

Lee nodded his acceptance as if he knew what was expected of him.

Harry turned toward Dr. Turner, "He's somewhat childlike in these early days of his "confusion". When he's well, he's actually a high functioning individual and even runs one of his Father's divisions as a Vice President. It seems stress triggers these episodes, although he hasn't one for almost a year."

Dr. Turner nodded, furling his forehead in curiosity. "And you've been able to treat him all this time without drugs?" he asked incredulously.

"Initially, no; but I think his progress warrants the opportunity to see if he'll recover at the same pace without the drugs. Frankly, his progress to this point is much better than the last time he relapsed," Harry answered in the same professional tone he often used for lectures at Universities.

Lee seemed to rejoin the conversation at which he had appeared oblivious to a moment earlier, even though the conversation concerned him.

"Jamie, may I have a tour of the facility now? I'm feeling much better."

"Of course, Lee," Harry replied, motioning Lee ahead of him as Dr. Turner led them on a tour of the areas Lee was allowed to visit. It was a strategic move as both Harry and Lee familiarized themselves with the facility taking note of the forbidden areas. They finished back in the Common Area as Harry addressed Turner.

"I'd like to confer with Lee alone, if you don't mind Dr. Turner. His sister has sent her greetings and I have other news from home."

Lee's face lit up with that information as Dr. Turner graciously acquiesced and they returned to the room.

# # # # #

Harry and Lee moved to the window and sat as they talked quietly.

"How are you doing, Lee?"

"A little shaky still, but I'm alright," he added with a barely discernible smile that Harry caught as he continued, "I came out of it pretty much the way Jamie described."

Lee took care to keep his present demeanor as a patient as he and Harry conversed. His room, while very comfortable, still had a window in the door and no lock from the inside.

"I'll take some strolls and start making 'friends' tomorrow," he said, looking out the window wistfully.

"Good, I'll be back in two days. Take care, Lee."

They both heard the door open behind them as Harry rose and Lee answered, "Thank you Jamie, I will."

Dr. Turner waited at the door as Harry met him and nodded back at his "patient".

"I'm very pleased with his progress. I think your surroundings here have made him feel safe, I'm quite sure we'll see marked improvement. If he continues to progress well, I'm sure you will find his Father a generous benefactor to the hospital," Harry stated as they left the room.

Dr. Turner proceeded to escort Harry out as they discussed Lee's therapy, which Harry emphatically stated would be conducted by himself. Dr. Turner would have felt slighted, except for the handsome fee that Sunnyside had retained for Cranwell's care, along with a promise of the elder Cranwell's monetary appreciation made Turner very agreeable to the terms. All he had to do was to keep young Lee Cranwell happy, and he could look forward to a rather large philanthropic donation in return.

They retraced their steps back to the opulent reception area and then to the courtyard as Harry shook Turner's hand and they parted. Harry kept his face even as he waited for the valet to bring his car around, still the corners of his mouth lifted slightly with satisfaction. Everything was going exactly as planned.

# # # # #

Lee slept well that night, despite being undercover in a high priced mental institution. He figured the drug had finally dissipated and his body gave in to the needed rest. He took breakfast in the cafeteria the next morning, which looked much more like a cafe. He didn't want the hospital staff focused on him at all, and made sure to eat more than his usual toast and coffee as he gazed out at the patio, just off the side of the cafe.

He noticed the coffee was decaffeinated, which caused his eyebrows to furl but was grateful for the dark brew none-the-less. He didn't sit alone too long as another "guest" walked up with a tray in her hands.

"Are you new here?" she asked, cocking her head to one side with a smile.

Lee returned her smile. "Yes. My name is Lee."

"My name is Veronica but everybody calls me Ronny. It's my nickname and I think it fits, don't you?" but continued on before Lee could respond. "It kind of sounds like a boy's name, but it's really just a short way of saying Veronica so I don't mind," and without a breath continued on. "I used to live at another place but I like this place much better. They're nice to me here and I get to watch TV as much as I want. Do you know what my favorite program is?" she asked without a pause, 'Days of our Lives' I just love 'Days of Our Lives'. 'Young and the Restless' is good too, but I just love 'Days of our Lives.'

Lee's head was beginning to spin a little trying to keep up with the talkative young lady. She was in her late twenties and wore her short blond hair in two braids on either side of her head. She was actually a pretty girl, but obviously lacked some social skills; still Lee thought she was sincere and genuinely sweet. The women's wing was on the opposite side of the men's wing, but they were free to socialize in the Common Area.

"What TV shows do you like?" she asked, finally stopping for air and tilting her head for his answer.

Lee shook his head. "I don't watch much TV, but I guess I like westerns the best," he answered honestly, but still within the character of Lee Cranwell.

She took a bite of her scrambled eggs and studied him, lifting her fork in his direction as she spoke. "I bet you're a John Wayne fan right?"

Lee smiled at her perception, "How'd you know?"

"Oh I can always tell. Now some people are Clint Eastwood types, then there are the Gene Autry types but you're too young for that. Could have been an Audie Murphy fan but I guessed John Wayne because he's so classic and you look like a classic type of guy."

Lee was starting to get used to her talking. She was very friendly and something told him that Ronny was someone who knew everything that went on around her, despite her talkfulness. He knew some people were very uncomfortable around a person like Ronny and was probably the reason why her family had placed her here, but Lee had a cousin who talked in a similar fashion, though not as pronounced. Bailey, his cousin, was a nice kid Lee's age and had finally found his niche in life when he discovered that he was a veritable genius in coding computer programs. His social skills were still lacking as he often fumbled in conversations, but he could write code around the best of the programmers. So Lee didn't find Ronny hard to be friends with and he was pretty sure she could help supply him with information.

"Tell me Ronny, do you get to go outside?" he asked, making a motion to the garden area out beyond the patio.

"Oh sure, during any of the free time periods. I'm taking some classes in the afternoon, you know to help me 'grow and develop' but I like to walk after the classes for the fresh air."

Their conversation was interrupted as Dr. Turner walked up.

"Well now Mr. Cranwell, I see you've met Ronny?" Lee nodded as the Doctor continued.

"Ronny, would you mind if I take Mr. Cranwell for a walk so we can talk?"

Ronny nodded. "Okay. See you later Lee, I'll check the Guide for any John Wayne movies."

Lee smiled politely and followed Turner out knowing full well that his "therapy" was supposed to be conducted by "Jamie", but it looked like Turner just couldn't quite keep his hands out of the evaluations. Turner took Lee to a hallway that led to a very large office as the doctor invited him to sit.

"I like to walk when Jamie and I talk," Lee offered as he sat. "It helps to clear my mind," he finished.

He was actually setting up this preference for later so that he and Harry could talk privately during their therapy sessions.

"Yes, well I understand that Dr. Williamson conducts his therapy in an unorthodox manner, but I prefer the office."

He continued on and Lee thought he'd better get Turner uncomfortable so he would lay off the therapy sessions. They had profiled him and knew he'd be like putty in their hands if he thought the hospital might benefit from a large donation.

"So Mr. Cranwell, it says here," Turner said while reviewing Lee's case history, "that you're an executive at Cranwell Engineering Firm."

Lee got noticeably fidgety as his eyes diverted away from the doctor's. "I don't want to talk about work."

Turner nodded, understanding that the stress of his position was the trigger to the young man's relapses.

"Of course, Mr. Cranwell," he replied, curious about how the man before him could recover enough to take on the duties of a Vice President in just four short weeks. It was going to be an interesting case study and Turner was definitely going to be watching.

"Well, I have some news from home for you. Your sister will be joining Dr. Williamson when he arrives tomorrow."

Lee's face lit up, as he was obviously fond of his sister and Turner was satisfied with the response.

"What about Father?"

"No, not tomorrow, but I'm told he'll be by on Dr. Williamson's next visit." Turner was going to make sure that Lee Cranwell was a very happy guest when the Senior Cranwell arrived.

Lee nodded his approval and Dr. Turner could see that he was getting more fidgety. Realizing that Lee was not in his normal comfortable therapy session he decided to forgo any further questions. He needed the young man to give his Father a good report.

"Well Mr. Cranwell, I'm sure you'd like to get better acquainted with your surroundings, so please feel free to explore our facility."

Lee nodded. _Exactly what I had in mind,_ he thought _._ "Thank you Dr. Turner," and turned to leave the office.

# # # # #

Lee took Dr. Turner's suggestion and explored his surroundings. The Common Area sat in between the men's and the women's wings. Another hall led to the Doctor's offices and presumably to the building's exit. There was another hall that was pointed out to him as off-limits. He was naturally curious about this section and reasoned that if he didn't find Professor Sweeney in the men's section that this was his probable location.

He didn't think he'd have to venture into the women's wing, as Ronny could probably supply him with the low-down on every guest there. He smiled and thought it was time to see if Ronny was ready to take her walk in the garden.

# # # # #

Lee and Ronny strolled along in the garden as Ronny pointed out the different plants calling them by both their common name as well as their Latin names. She was talkative, and Lee had a hard time getting anything in between breaths, but she was also refreshing as she had no apparent attraction for the opposite sex. He appreciated that, because he didn't want to take advantage of any infatuation she might latch onto.

He asked her about the occupants in her wing and listened intently as she gave the run down.

"...There's Gloria, she doesn't talk but she likes to play checkers, she likes chess too, but not too many people like chess. There's Lilly and she likes to cook; she's always in the kitchen helping and she makes us cookies a lot. Then there's Melinda but she's boy crazy, you'll have to watch out for her because she likes to kiss." Ronny curled up her face at the thought of pressing her lips against a man's, and shook off her thought.

"Do you know everyone in the wing?" Lee asked cautiously.

"Sure, and they're all women cause you know that's the women's wing," she answered matter of factly.

Just what Lee needed to know. _Okay, he wouldn't have to sneak around there_ , which was a relief as he was sure it wouldn't end well if he were caught!

"What about the men's wing? Do you know everyone there?"

Ronny furled her forehead and thought about it. "Not everyone, there are some guests who never leave their room."

Lee's curiosity piqued and thought that bore further investigation, then smiled and allowed Ronny to continue her lesson in horticulture.

Ronny introduced him to other "guests" after dinner before Lee excused himself to take a stroll down the men's wing.

# # # # #

Many of the patients kept the doors open in their private rooms until they retired for the evening, so as Lee walked down the hall he could scan many of the rooms. His cover stated that he was harmless and almost childlike in these early days of his recovery, so he thought he could get away with showing some curiosity. Each day, he'd have to show improvement to stay with his cover story and to avoid Dr. Turner slipping drugs into his therapy; but for now, he could play the curious new "guest" and explore as far as he could through the wing.

Lee caught a break when Bernard saw him walk by his open door; Ronny had introduced them earlier. He was an older patient who had been shell shocked during World War II. He had functioned fine in his younger days, but began suffering from flashbacks as he got older after the death of his wife. Eventually, he lost touch with the real world and lived his days as if he were in the 1940s.

"Lee!" Bernard greeted in his normally loud boisterous voice. Not exactly good for Lee trying to check things out quietly, but at least it gave him reason to be this far down the hall.

"Hi Bernard," Lee greeted back.

"Are you lost, son?" he asked, knowing that the young Army Air Corps officer had been placed in the front rooms. They were more luxurious, but heck, the officers always got the better digs.

"No, just taking a walk. Why don't you walk with me?" Lee suggested, hoping to get information about Bernard's neighbors.

Bernard nodded happily and the two walked along as Lee casually asked about the occupants of the rooms. The patients were there for various reasons, some more severe than others, but they all had a common thread; family money. Bernard seemed to be well versed with the stories of the men in the wing and by the time they came to the last room, Lee had been fully briefed on the occupants, their medical situations, and how long they had been there.

"Are there any other men here, Bernard?"

"You mean like orderlies and doctors?" Bernard questioned.

"No, like other patients that don't live on this wing."

Bernard's eyes shifted from corner to corner, checking out his surroundings through his peripheral vision and then answered.

"There _is_ another fella, but I think he's some foreign spy or something. They won't let him near any of us. I saw him the first day they brought him here."

Lee pulled Bernard by the arm gently and guided him into his room, though not as immaculate as his room it was still the equivalent of a fine hotel.

"What did he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bernard inquired raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Well, if he's a spy I'd sure like to know what he looks like so I don't spill any top secret information to him on accident," Lee replied. He didn't mean to take advantage of Bernard's condition, but he needed to know if the "spy" was a match for Dr. Sweeney, or just a figment of Bernard's imagination.

Bernard nodded. "You're a good kid... for an officer," he added with a wink and then proceeded on. "Red hair, flaming red like an Irishman. That's why I wondered if he could be a Gerry, maybe they dyed his hair to put us Joes off track, you know?"

Lee nodded an affirmative and inside thought, _Jackpot_ ; Dr. Sweeney had a head full of flaming red hair.

"Maybe he's not a spy, I'd sure like to know if he's on our side though," Lee said.

"You really want to see him?"

"Do you know where they're keeping him?" Lee asked cautiously.

Bernard looked around, again trying to be discreet and secretive. "Down the Forbidden Zone," he said tilting his head back toward the hallway that had been deemed "off-limits" his first day. "But they let him out every night to walk in the garden, only no one gets to go out during that time. It's pretty late anyway, after 2100 hours, but I've seen him; flaming red hair and all."

"Thanks Bernard. I've got to get going now but I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you could tell me about the Italian Campaign tomorrow," Lee added.

Bernard's eyes softened. "You _really_ want to know about it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Lee smiled. "I really want to know," he said placing a sincere hand on Bernard's shoulder and squeezed as he rose and left the room. Lee knew it meant a lot to Bernard, and he didn't just want to "take" from him. He knew this was a way to give back; too many men who had fought to keep America free felt marginalized because no one seemed to recognize their sacrifice anymore.

Lee headed back to his room, not wanting to catch anyone's attention and spent the rest of the evening reading a novel he had checked out from the Common Area. Tomorrow Harry would be back with Katie. He had already ensconced some valuable information and was satisfied with the day's work.

# # # # #

Lee sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Jamie had warned him that a side effect of the drug would be nightmares for the next couple of weeks. He took deep breaths and decided to start his day, as he pulled the blankets back and headed for the bathroom. He soaked in the shower, allowing the heat of the water to wash away the tension of the dreams and then exited. Soon he was dressed and ready to start the new day playing the part of a rich socialite with occasional mental relapses.

# # # # #

Harry and Katie pulled up to the circular driveway as the valet opened the door for Katie to depart the car. She wore a smart business ensemble that was meant to accentuate her curves and frankly, to get attention. Her job was to distract Dr. Turner while Harry and Lee had their "therapy" sessions. All she had to do was hang on his arm as Turner gave her a tour and dote over the facility, making wistful remarks about how her brother seemed happy here and generally keep Turner feeling that his large donation was on the way as long as he kept young Cranwell happy and progressing towards recovery. The whole deal ensuring that Turner would stay out of Lee's therapy, and to give the doctor the new job of keeping Katie happy so she could report back to Sebastian Cranwell.

Normally, visitations would take place in the reception area but with Dr. Williamson's therapy, Harry and Katie had been escorted back to the hospital. As expected, Dr. Turner showed "interest" in Katie right away and clumsily noted that she wore no wedding ring. When they entered the Common Area they spotted Lee with his back to the room looking out the window.

"Lee!" Katie greeted excitedly, running for his arms.

Lee played the part of big brother holding his sister close, with a facial expression that said she made him feel safe and loved. She hooked her arm in his as they walked toward Turner and Harry.

"Hello Jamie. How's Father?"

"He's fine Lee, just fine."

Lee nodded his head with satisfaction and a small smile as if he never got much more than a general response to that particular question.

"Oh Dr. Turner, your facility is just lovely. No wonder my brother is looking so much better." She turned her attention to Lee, "You are feeling better aren't you Sweetie?" she asked adding a term of endearment with ease.

"It's good here," Lee assured her with a weak smile that said he was still uncomfortable with the pressures of life around him.

"Well Lee, are you ready for our little talk?" Harry asked, sounding very much like a doctor about ready to analyze his patient.

Lee nodded, "Yes, the garden's a good place to walk. You know how walking clears my mind?"

Harry picked up on Lee's hint and followed him out to the garden as Katie began her work on Dr. Turner.

# # # # #

Harry and Lee made their way to the garden, when they reached a safe enough distance Lee debriefed Harry on the information he had ferreted out so far.

"A man matching Sweeney's description is being kept away from the other patients. I'm told he takes a nightly walk at 2100 hours here in the garden."

Harry cracked a smile, "Good, good Lee. I'm surprised you have this much information in such a short amount of time." Harry was pretty impressed, but he knew that Lee was good at what he did in the espionage world.

"I'll try and get a view of his walk, see what his patterns are. It'll take a few days but I should have something for you on your next visit."

Harry placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, which Lee recognized as Harry playing the part of Dr. Williamson, but in his eyes Lee could see Harry's sincerity.

"You take care Lee. I'm not too thrilled with leaving you here any longer than is completely necessary to do the job."

"I think everything's fine Sir. The place seems safe enough, I'll be okay."

Harry nodded as the two walked back, with Harry talking and using his hands demonstratively as he appeared to be giving Lee a pep talk. Lee nodded in response and was careful to keep with the vulnerable and insecure persona of Lee Cranwell.

When they reached the Common Area they were met by Katie and Dr. Turner. Katie had managed to hook her arm around the doctor's and it appeared Dr. Turner was enjoying her attention, though Katie made it appear quite innocent.

"Oh Lee," she said as she caught sight of him. "I just know you're going to get better very soon."

Lee smiled shyly through his lashes.

"Now," she continued, "how about you show me your room?"

She took Lee by the hand as he led her to his room, giving Harry a chance to confer with Dr. Turner.

"Mr. Cranwell seems to be recovering well. He's still very insecure but that will pass, I did note a bit more apprehension when we spoke about his job at the Engineering Firm."

Dr. Turner pursed his lips and nodded, realizing that continuing to probe the young man resulting in a slowed recovery would be a negative reflection on the Sanitarium. So he silently decided to let Dr. Williamson handle the case; besides, if something went wrong he could blame Williamson and still secure Sunnyside for Cranwell's future breakdowns.

"But all in all," Harry continued, "I'd say he's progressing well. In another month you'll be completely astounded by the competence that young man can exude," Harry finished.

"I'm obviously very intrigued by this case Dr. Williamson; would it be fair to say that from time to time his psyche just demands a 'time-out'?"

Harry nodded, "Very perceptive, Dr. Turner. His breakdowns are sudden and severe, but his recoveries follow nearly the same pattern. When the 'little child' in him feels safe and secure again he rejoins life successfully."

Dr. Turner agreed as they walked toward Lee's room while Harry laughed inwardly at the "little child" remark he made. He knew Dr. Turner would eat that up!

"Well Lee, I guess it's time to go. Now you don't worry about a thing and just get well," Katie encouraged.

"Will you be coming back on Jamie's next visit?" Lee asked with a hint of insecurity.

"Well, I wasn't going to with the Ladies' Tea and all," her eyes shifted to Dr. Turner and then back to Lee. "But I think I could squeeze it in," speaking as if she now had _two_ reasons to visit.

Lee pretended not to notice her play on Turner and innocently answered, "Okay. Tell Father 'Hello'."

"I will Lee," she said and rejoined Harry and Dr. Turner as Lee turned back to the window acting as if it was too hard to watch them leave, losing himself in contemplation as he gazed absently outside.

# # # # #

"I'll look forward to your next visit Dr. Williamson, I'm very anxious to meet Mr. Cranwell."

Harry nodded as if he expected such a response as they shook hands, while Katie offered a dainty hand to Turner and shook as well; but her added smile was intended for the doctor alone.

As they drove away Dr. Turner was beginning to feel like a very big man. He felt certain he would receive a rather large endowment, especially if the beautiful Katie Cranwell was this enthusiastic in talking with her father. Turner reached up and adjusted his tie, and then ran a self-grooming fore-finger against both sides of his mustache and turned, retreating to his domain in the Sanitarium.

# # # # #

Lee Crane opened his window and reached through, picking the lock on the ornamental bars covering his window; his lock pick smuggled in via the heel of his shoes. Any metal piece would have worked, but his kit worked more efficiently. He worked quickly and without light as the evening approached 2100 hours and smiled inwardly as he felt the latch give. Security bars are made for two reasons: to keep people out or to keep people in, but they still had to meet fire code; he had spotted the release latches during his first sitting session at the window four days ago. He had managed to watch Sweeney's last few nights of strolls in the garden and saw that each night bore a similar pattern.

Lee pushed the ornamental bars outward as they, thankfully, moved quietly and without a creak. Lee looked back at his bed, it was arranged with pillows under the covers to feign him sleeping and he had made sure to show the habit of going to bed early just for these little outings. Quietly he climbed out and then slid the bars back into place, although he didn't latch them closed.

He slinked out to a dark spot in the foliage behind a bench at the far end of the garden. The last two evenings Sweeney had stopped here to contemplate for nearly a half an hour before he was called back in. He was there for about forty-five minutes before Professor Sweeney made his appearance and sat with his back to Lee. Lee scanned the area, satisfying himself that they had enough privacy to speak.

"Professor Sweeney?" Lee whispered as Sweeney just about jumped out of his skin and then quickly recovered.

"You… you know my name?" he asked in relief, realizing ONI had caught up with him once again.

"Yes, Sir. Put your head down so they won't see you talking." Sweeney obeyed as Lee continued.

"Are you well, Professor?"

"Yes. They've been working on my formula and they continue to send people from time to time for help, but I give them bad information and that's why they haven't been able to make the break-through."

"What do you know of your captors?" Lee needed to get as much information as possible, but he also knew that based on previous evenings, their time was limited.

"Not much... they're working for a foreign power, but that's all I know. They pay the hospital handsomely to not ask any questions, and I overheard them tell the doctors that I'm a threat to national security."

"Do you feel you're safe for the time being?" Lee asked, still scanning the area as he listened to the Professor.

"Yes, their researchers are idiots and haven't a clue why they can't get the formula to work. They don't suspect me because I play the part of a defeated man for them."

"Okay, we know you're here. Tomorrow I'll be watching for where they take you; when you get back to your room adjust your curtain or something so I can see where you're at."

"Thank you..." The Professor fumbled for a name but Lee deterred him.

"No names yet, Professor. I just wanted you to know you're not alone. They're coming for you now; don't look back or give them any reason to suspect me here."

"Yes, of course," he whispered, then left with his "escorts".

Lee waited until he thought it was safe and then slinked back to his window; he was about to open his ornamental bars when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He reacted immediately, turning and nearly decking his assailant, until the moonlight caught the face of the man he had pinned against the side of the wall. Lee backed up and released the throat hold he had on Bernard as he spoke incredulously.

"Bernard?"

"Yeah kid, you didn't think you were the only one who could pick a lock did you?"

Lee studied his eyes in the moonlight. There was no hint of an undercover agent, an espionage operative, or a spy. Just the nice old man he had met three days ago.

"Bernard, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, you never did ask how I saw him in the garden."

Lee chuckled as he thought, _No he never did ask how he saw him._

"And when I saw you leave I was curious what you were up to. Is he one of theirs or one of ours?" Bernard asked, leaning in close for the answer.

Lee shook his head; somehow he figured he had just gained a partner. "He's a good guy, Bernard, but I need you to keep all this Top Secret."

Bernard's face lit up with the determination of a dedicated and loyal man. "Don't you worry about me Skipper; you can trust me."

Lee's brow crinkled in confusion at the title Bernard had chosen, but softened as he recognized that a captain aboard his aircraft was also called Skipper. Lee's leather jacket didn't look anything like a bomber's jacket, but Lee figured that's what Bernard saw.

"All right, get back to your room. I'll brief you when I can and remember," Lee admonished, "this is Top Secret."

Bernard nodded and headed back to his room. Lee sighed as the mission just got a little messy, and opened the bars entering through the window.

# # # # #

The long black limo pulled up the circular driveway as Dr. Turner stood at the Courtyard gate ready to greet the very wealthy Sebastian Cranwell. A stocky driver with dark brown hair hopped out and ran around the back of the limo to open the back passenger door.

A tall man with brown thinning hair stepped out wearing an expensive brown business suit and dark sunglasses. He turned to the young lady behind him as she took her father's proffered hand and climbed out of the limo. Next, Dr. Williamson stepped out, making the introductions.

"Mr. Cranwell, this is Dr. Turner, the lead physician here at the facility."

Turner offered his hand as he spoke. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cranwell."

Sebastian Cranwell reached up and removed his sunglasses as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Turner. My daughter tells me good things about your facility."

His voice was very polished and cold, as if he were talking about one of his manufacturing plants instead of the hospital that held his only son, but Turner was used to the facade many of the families engaged in when they visited and he didn't see anything unusual in the Senior Cranwell's demeanor. Truth be told, he could care less how personable the man was, as long as he brought along his checkbook.

"If you'll follow me, I'll send an orderly for your son."

Sebastian Cranwell looked around the pleasant, opulent room and shook his head. "I would prefer to see the facility for myself."

"But of course," Turner offered sweeping his hand forward to invite Cranwell and his entourage toward the Sanitarium.

# # # # #

Jamie walked along feeling like he was in someone else's skin. He didn't know how Lee or Harry got used to playing these parts; they seemed to do it with ease. His role called him to be firm and lacking in outward emotion, though still caring for his son. The hardest part was keeping his eyes cold. Lee had coached him before the mission began and explained that his eyes would be his biggest challenge.

" _What do you mean, 'Try not to look like I care'? I've got a frown don't I?" Jamie answered frustrated as Lee coached him in undercover work._

" _It's your eyes, Jamie. That's where all your caring comes out; you can keep your face stern but I know when I can win my way out of Sickbay by just looking into your eyes."_

 _Jamie's eyebrows sharpened. This he had to hear! There were times Lee fought tooth and nail to get released and other times he acquiesced easily to his authority in Sickbay. Now, maybe he'd find out how Lee could always tell when it was vital for him to stay put, and when it was just a good idea, but not necessary._

 _Lee sighed as if he were about ready to give up valuable trade secrets. These ONI missions always cost him something, usually it was a bullet wound or a broken rib. This time ONI was costing him something_ _really_ _important... his trick for getting sprung from Sickbay._

" _When my condition is really serious and you know that releasing me is detrimental to my health your eyes go 'determined'. You've got a "no argument" look in your eyes and you've got an "I wish you'd stay put" look. Now the "no argument" look means that I'm wasting my breath, whatever breath I have available at the time, to try and win my case. The "I wish you'd stay put" look tells me that I can recover in my cabin just as well."_

 _Jamie's eyes went totally determined as he spoke, "Can you guess what look I've got now?"_

" _Yeah, that's the 'just wait till you're back in my domain' look," Lee quipped and smiled as Jamie let loose a chuckle and laughed with him._

" _You know, I could never tell when my kids knew when they could beg something out of me and when they couldn't," Jamie added as he finished off his chuckle._

So now William Jamieson walked the walk and talked the talk of a wealthy industrialist with the "no argument" look in his eyes. He had spent a considerable amount of time in front of the mirror seeing just which look this was as his wife, Helena, giggled and told him when he was getting close. He thought he'd finally got hold of the look and was dredging it up at will. _Now, he'd be able to pull it out even when it wasn't vital for Lee to stay put!_

As they walked along Dr. Turner pointed out areas of interest in the hospital as Jamie acted interested from a detached point of view. When they reached the Common Area, they spotted Lee gazing out to the garden. He caught their reflection in the window and turned cautiously and somewhat insecurely.

"Hello Father,"

"Hello Lee. Let's go talk shall we?"

"Yes, Sir," Lee said, leading him to his room as Harry explained.

"Lee always feels like he's let his father down when he relapses; he needs quiet reassurance from Mr. Cranwell," Harry added as Turner nodded in clinical agreement.

# # # # #

Once inside the room Jamie spoke quietly, "How are you, Lee?"

"I'm fine," he answered all too quickly before catching the _you've got be to kidding_ look in Jamie's eyes as he delivered his standard answer to all things medical. But Jamie hadn't come along for nothing; he had pumped a dangerous drug into Lee's system and needed to _really_ know how he was. Lee seemed to recognize this and supplied Jamie with the information he needed.

"I've had the nightmares like you said, but they're not that bad; and you know I've dealt with them before."

Jamie sighed in surrender. "Alright, anything else? Irregular heartbeat, anxiety attacks, blurry vision... anything?"

"No, just the nightmares, and other than that I'm sleeping alright."

"Very well. Let's get back out there and I'll let Dr. Turner impress me with his facility," Jamie offered with a reserved smile for the dangerous game they were playing. He then proceeded to pull up his "determined" look as Lee nodded approvingly. He was impressed, but he still hadn't told Jamie about how his forehead furled when he was _really_ worried. _Hey, every Field Op knows just how much information to give out and still keep a secret secure!_ Lee smiled, but only to himself. They had an important game to play and now it was time for his "therapy" with the fake "Jamie".

# # # # #

Lee and Harry were back in the garden once again as Lee brought Harry up to date with what he had learned.

"It's Sweeney alright. I managed to get out and talk with him. He doesn't know who his captors are, but he thinks they're working for a foreign power. They've got a team working on the formula, but Sweeney says they're incompetent and he's been feeding them bad information. He reports he's been treated well and overheard his captor's tell Sunnyside personnel that he's a national security risk. From what I could tell, his guards are trained security, not hospital orderlies. I'm not sure how much the administration knows, but I get the feeling they're not innocent in all this," Lee reported.

"Of course not, you should see Turner falling all over himself trying to impress your "father" for his monetary appreciation."

Lee nodded, Turner was greedy, no doubt about that.

"Speaking of Turner, has he laid off the therapy?" Harry asked, wondering if he needed to give more encouragement for the good doctor to keep his analysis to himself.

"Aye, he's kept his distance. He watches me, but he hasn't called me for anymore sessions."

"Very well, what's your next move, Lee?"

"Tonight I'll take another walk in the garden, only this time I'm going to check out the Forbidden Zone."

Harry's eyebrows furled in question as Lee explained.

"That's what Bernard calls the 'off-limits' wing."

Harry's eyebrows tightened deeper inviting further explanation.

"Bernard is a guest here. He's the one who gave me the Intel on Sweeney, and... he knows I'm doing undercover work of some kind. But my cover's not blown and Bernard is trustworthy, he'll keep it under wraps."

Harry blew out a breath. "I hope so, Lee. Turner may just be a greedy man who can be bought off without asking questions, or he could be a very dangerous man who'll strike back if he thinks his kingdom is being threatened," Harry warned.

Lee nodded. "Understood, Sir."

"Alright, let's get back. How about another therapy session in two days?"

"Should give me enough time, Sir," Lee replied before returning to his role and smiled slightly. "Okay Jamie, let's get back before Turner proposes to Katie."

# # # # #

Lee Crane was staked out in the garden outside the Forbidden Zone, watching for the last hour. Professor Sweeney's walk in the garden should just about be winding up. He hoped the Professor would remember to signal him. He had to "pull rank" to get Bernard to agree to stay put in his room tonight, but in the end the "dogface" gave way to the "flyboy's" rank. Lee smiled as he remembered Bernard's little tirade as he departed; something very colorful about how he felt about the Army Air Corps.

Lee spotted some activity in the Wing and watched as the Professor opened his drapes, looked out and then readjusted his drapes. He counted the windows and the probable rooms before reaching the Professor. If he had to, he'd extract him from the inside of the building, but the preferable way would be out the window after one of Sweeney's walks.

Lee moved carefully back to his room, taking the shadows whenever possible and entered his room with an inaudible sigh of relief. Tomorrow Harry would be back for another "session." He would debrief the Admiral and then finalize the plans for an extraction tomorrow evening. With his night time excursion complete, Lee got ready for bed and slid in gratefully. Tomorrow would be a big day.

# # # # #

The next morning he was greeted by Ronny at the breakfast table. Bernard also came into the "cafe" but took his tray over to another table. Lee wasn't sure if he was still stewing about being grounded from the little scouting mission last night, or if he was playing like there was nothing going on.

"And do you know what?" Ronny continued, as she kept Lee entertained with the hospital's latest going on's. "Your sister likes _Days of our Lives_ too!" That was a surprise; Lee didn't know that Katie had time to watch daytime TV. "Only she says she has to record it on her BETA player and watch it later."

"Well, I better hurry. Almost time for _The Price is Right_!" Ronny explained as she picked up her tray and said her goodbyes.

Lee picked up his coffee cup and wandered over to Bernard's table, greeting him tentatively.

"Hello Sergeant."

"Captain," Bernard replied using the rank of the head pilot in an aircraft.

 _Oops_ , thought Lee. _He's pretty upset._

"I was hoping you'd finish your story about the Italian campaign," Lee offered graciously.

Bernard looked at him with a hard face before cracking a sincere smile. "You know Skipper; it's hard to be mad at a nice Joe like you."

Lee smiled as he leaned back with his coffee and listened to Bernard's experiences during the war.

# # # # #

Lee Crane studied the eyes of his worthy opponent; dark, serious and calculating eyes. He was in danger of being jumped and he had to decide if his strategy of sacrifice would cost him too much. Was his opponent really capable of losing one of their own men just to get to him? He studied Gloria's eyes and determined that she would indeed sacrifice her knight to gain his bishop, a player he sorely needed for the current strategy he was pursuing.

Gloria was a "guest" in her mid-forties and as Ronny had already informed him, didn't talk. She loved games of strategy, but most guests here were really only up to checkers, and the ones that could play chess had found the effort futile as Gloria had an extreme talent for tactics. Lee was getting a run for his money and he wondered if Gloria could actually take on Harry and win.

Lee made his move, forgoing the temptation to take her knight and instead moved in another direction to close in on the prized King. As he removed his hand he spotted the first smile he had seen on Gloria's face in the six days he had been at Sunnyside Sanitarium as he had obviously played right into her hands, exposing his Queen to capture. Lee chuckled to himself. He was a pretty competitive guy, but as he sat down offering to play a game with Gloria he thought he'd be a sportsman and play at a lower than normal level for her sake. He soon found himself in an all-out war with the Middle-weight Chess Champion of Sunnyside. He thought out his next move, but Gloria was two steps ahead of him and in three more moves he was check-mated. Lee looked up reaching a hand over the game board acknowledging the victor and said, "Checkmate" for the mute woman about 15 years his senior. Her smile indicated that she hadn't had this much fun in a long time as she motioned for Lee to set the pieces back up again.

"No thanks, Gloria. Maybe later after I've had a chance to lick my wounds," he quipped.

It was important that Lee show steady improvement and it wouldn't do for him to play the loner and attract any undue attention from Dr. Tuner. So far, Turner had continued to stay out of the therapy and the last thing Lee needed was for the doctor to try and solve his "insecurity" by analyzing his "inner child".

It was late afternoon, and he and Harry had already had their "session" together as they made plans for the extraction this evening. He took a walk in the garden, taking the opportunity to replay the session and making sure everything was ready for tonight.

" _Alright Lee, we'll have our crew ready to move in as soon as you give the word tonight," Harry agreed as they walked in the garden._

 _Lee nodded. He would wait for the Professor's walk and then pick his latch on the bars outside his window and take the Professor into the woods until the Detail from Seaview arrived._

" _Jamie wants to know if you're sleeping."_

 _Lee recognized Jamie's tactfulness in not using the word "nightmares" with the Admiral and appreciated his discreetness in the matter, even though Lee was well aware that Harry knew about the dreams that had plagued him since taking the psychotropic drug._

" _Tell him my sleep is improving and the dreams are not as severe," Lee answered honestly._

 _Harry stopped and reached to shake Lee's hand, holding it for an extra second longer than necessary. "Be careful tonight, Lee," he added with sincerity._

" _I will, Sir," he responded, letting the strength of his handshake transfer his trust in both Harry and the plan. Harry responded with an extra squeeze before releasing his hold and though they had never shook hands in the other therapy sessions; it was seen as appropriate as Lee Cranwell was making steady progress to rejoin both society and corporate life._

 _They moved back toward the Common Area, and soon after his visit was completed._

Lee's chess game with Gloria had been a strategic choice for him as he needed something to occupy his time for the afternoon. He hadn't realized that the game would be a two hour endeavor, but it worked out great. Now all he needed to do was have dinner, hang out for an hour or two and then head to his room, as was his habit by 8:30. It was plenty dark out at 2030 hours but Lee would wait until 2100 hours just to make sure he missed any unannounced visitors to his room. Then he'd hide out in the bushes alongside the Professor's window and take care of the lock. When Professor Sweeney arrived back in his room he'd be able to leave right away and retreat to the safety of the wooded area beyond the garden. Lee had a small transmitter hidden inside the seam of his leather jacket, when he and the Professor were safely tucked away he would make the call. They'd be out before the hospital could secure the scene and then they'd call in the authorities to clean up Sunnyside Sanitarium.

His biggest challenge for the success of the operation this evening was currently sitting across from him at dinner. Bernard had found it difficult not to be involved and though Lee didn't want for him to get hurt in any scuffle, he also knew that no-one had expected him to make the extraction just one week after insertion; it was Bernard's intelligence that had made it possible. So, he thought the best thing to do was to give Bernard a "job" and make him part of the operation.

Bernard leaned close and whispered, "Okay Skipper, what's the plan?"

Lee whispered back, "Not here, let's take a walk."

They strolled in the garden and Lee explained that he had been in contact with HQ and he was going to bust the red headed POW out tonight.

"I knew it!" Bernard exclaimed. "You're not what you seem, are you kid? You're Special Ops aren't you?"

Lee didn't answer, which didn't bother Bernard in the least.

"Yeah, that's it. Special Ops. It's okay boy, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Bernard. It's really important. I don't want anyone to get hurt," he answered sincerely.

"No problem, Skipper. Now what do you need me to do?"

Lee's face grew into a small smile. "I need backup. But I don't want you involved in the actual escape. I just need some warning if the 'perimeter guards' show up. After I have my man, you are relieved. Return to barracks."

There were no "perimeter guards" at least none that he had seen in the four nights he had been out, so this seemed harmless enough; besides, it appeared that Bernard enjoyed taking midnight strolls from time to time. He apparently had the place figured out well.

"Can you do it?" Lee asked.

"You've got it Skipper, this is your raid," Bernard answered with confidence.

"Thanks Sergeant, I knew I could count on you," Lee delivered with just as much confidence.

# # # # #

Lee crouched below Professor Sweeney's window and waited. He had picked the latch and tested the bars as they swiveled easily on its hinges. He checked his watch, only a few more minutes. Lee listened all around him, making sure he kept his surroundings keenly in his awareness. The light in the window suddenly turned on and Lee surmised Professor Sweeney was back in his room. He waited for a few minutes and looked around, then risked a look inside the room. Everything looked as it should so he moved the bars and tapped on the window. Professor Sweeney was at the window in a flash, opening the window and relieved at seeing the young man before him.

"Professor Sweeney, my name is Lee. Time to go."

He nodded with enthusiasm as Lee helped him climb over the sill and to the ground below, crouching beside his rescuer. Lee tilted his head in the direction he wanted the Professor to go; they had to clear the bushes and cross a fifteen foot section with no cover. Lee pointed out the cover he wanted the Professor to run to and sent him off as he covered his run. If someone happened by he'd blindside them with a flying tackle. The Professor made it to the bushes and was well covered, so Lee stepped out and started to run when he heard the unmistakable sound of an automatic weapon sliding a cartridge into the chamber. Lee stopped in his tracks as he realized that someone had gotten the drop on him.

"Hold it there, Cranwell."

Lee turned toward the sound of the voice and recognized one of the orderlies from the Common Area.

"I thought there was something up with you. Hands up."

Lee complied but made no indication that Sweeney was hiding in the bushes. He hoped that the Professor had the good sense to stay low and quiet.

"What are you doing outside Sweeney's window?" he asked closing the distance.

"Just taking a mid-night stroll; thought I'd stop here and smell the jasmine."

"Wrong answer rich boy!" the orderly/bad guy sneered, backhanding Lee and causing him to stumble backwards. Lee recovered and lunged forward as the orderly had gotten a little cocky. Soon they were rolling in the grass and fighting over the gun. The orderly outweighed Lee but he was able to pull a few punches even as they rolled. Lee wouldn't do as well in a wrestling match and needed to get back to his feet, so he took a swing landing a blow in the bad guy's gut. He positioned his knee on his assailant's gun hand and pressed into the ground until the bad guy's hand relaxed and opened. Lee secured the gun and started to rise, but got blindsided with a whack to the back of the head and dropped hard. He wasn't unconscious but he momentarily saw stars as he blinked to bring his vision back to center. Rough hands pulled him up, when all of the sudden those hands went limp as the second assailant dropped heavily, only he didn't get up.

Bernard grabbed the gun and pointed it at one of the orderlies on the ground trying to make a move for Lee's gun. The orderly thought better of his actions Bernard held it with complete competence.

"You okay, Skipper?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing you showed up. Let's get these two trussed up and harmless," Lee said as he pulled out a small roll of duct tape, smuggled in his suitcase. They secured the bad guys and dragged them over to the bushes hiding them where Professor Sweeney was waiting.

"Professor Sweeney, this Sergeant Bernard O'Malley," Lee said, introducing his "partner".

"Professor?" Bernard questioned inquisitively.

"Yeah, come along with us and I'll explain everything later."

Lee opened his jacket and pulled out the nearly flat transmitter, pulling the small antennae up and depressing a button to talk.

"I'm ready Admiral. We need a pick up right away."

Bernard listened with intrigue as he heard the reply. "We've got a good reading on your position, and we're on our way. ETA, seven minutes."

"Acknowledged, out."

Sweeney looked on with relief, finally feeling like his nightmare would soon end as Lee led the Professor and Bernard to the woods near a clearing. The clearing opened up to a duck pond; Lee found suitable cover and his charges to crouch. A few minutes later, the quiet engines of the fantastic flying sub could be heard making a perfect water landing skimming the top of the shallow pond, only five deep.

"You've got to be kidding, Skipper!" Bernard exclaimed in disbelief. "I knew I'd been out of action for a while, but this is something else!"

Lee just smiled as Sharkey deboarded holding an automatic rifle in a defensive position, while Lee ushered the Professor and Bernard aboard through the side hatch. Sharkey brought up the rear and secured the cargo hatch as Lee guided their passengers to the chairs to strap in and then took up his place in the co-pilot's chair. They were one man heavy, but Lee figured FS1 could handle the take-off and Harry agreed. Before long the Flying Sub was skimming the water building up speed and took off in a near vertical climb clearing the trees with ease.

Lee took over the controls while Harry activated his throat mic summoning ONI to bring assets in to clean up the Bad Guys left at Sunnyside Sanitarium.

# # # # #

FS1 landed at a local airport and only had to wait about thirty minutes for four marine helicopters to show up.

"Thank you, Lee," Sweeney offered sincerely, with deep appreciation in his eyes.

"You're welcome Professor, but I couldn't have done it without my backup," he replied, tilting his head toward Bernard who stood tall and erect, fully enjoying the presence of the military all around him.

Sweeney smiled, his blue eyes twinkling and his flaming red hair slightly disheveled in the process of the rescue. He was transferred onto one of the helicopters and whisked away to a secure and safe location, a free man once again.

Lee stood in a flak jacket checking the clip on his .45 automatic when Bernard stepped up.

"What now, Skipper?" Bernard asked, ready to engage the enemy at a word's notice.

"Your part of the operation is complete Sergeant. Stand down. I'm going back with the Detail to clean up the Forbidden Zone."

Bernard started to protest, but Lee placed a hand on his shoulder, adding resolutely, "You've done your part Sergeant, now it's the Marines' turn."

Bernard nodded as Lee turned to board a helicopter. He stopped and said something to a young Lieutenant and then boarded as Bernard watched with pride as the Flyboy took off.

A few minutes later the Marine Lieutenant approached Bernard.

"Sergeant? The Commander asked me to take good care of you. Would you follow me?"

Bernard blinked in surprise. _Commander? That was the Navy equivalent to an army Lt. Colonel._ He shook his head and followed the Lieutenant thinking that the Kid was full of surprises.

# # # # #

It wasn't much of a raid in that the bad guys had been caught totally off guard. The marines found the two trussed up men still in the bushes and added three more from inside the Forbidden Zone. Once that wing was secure Lee led a small team through the main Sanitarium. He didn't want the patients to be traumatized by the commandos and so he led a very quiet raid. Most of the guests were watching the show from their windows as the helicopters had stirred up quite a scene. It kept most of them busy as Lee made his way to Dr. Turner's quarters. For his part, Turner looked confused and most certainly distraught, but Lee wasn't sure if it was an act, or if the doctor really didn't know what the raid was all about. At any rate, that was for ONI to sort out; for now Turner had a lot of questions to answer.

When the wing had been secure the guests began filtering out of their rooms. Another helicopter landed and soon Bernard was back with the group holding a beret one of the marines had given him. It was his prized possession as he followed Admiral Harriman Nelson into the Common Area.

"You mean you're like one of those guys on TV, like _Mission Impossible_?" Ronny exclaimed in disbelief and not missing Lee's flak jacket and side arm strapped on his hip.

Lee was slightly embarrassed as he smiled. "Something like that, Ronny."

Ronny was thoroughly impressed as the hospital staff stood around wondering just how they were going to get their guests settled down enough to sleep tonight. Bernard was off in a corner giving details to a group of men, but he caught Lee as the Marine detail began to thin out and Sunnyside Sanitarium seemed to settle back down to its usual quiet ambiance.

"Well Skipper, this has been some ride, but I just want you to know that you're a good officer and I would follow you into battle anywhere... even if you _are_ a swab jockey," he added with a smile.

"Thanks Bernard. You were great backup and actually I'm a _sub_ jockey."

Bernard's smile widened as he figured his story just got a bit more interesting, but then his countenance dropped into a sad realization.

"You're going away now, aren't you?"

Lee nodded, "Yeah, but you'll be seeing me again. You can count on that Sergeant."

Bernard's smile returned and Lee took his leave of Sunnyside Sanitarium.

# # # # #

FS1 made a spectacular landing on skids onto the well-manicured lawn outside the remote sanitarium. Commander Lee Crane opened the side cargo hatch and deboarded the Flying Sub with Admiral Harriman Nelson and Admiral Gerald Johnson following behind. The grass area was lined with white wooden chairs in two columns with a podium at the front and a large American Flag fluttering in the breeze on a flag stand.

It had been three months since Dr. Sweeney had been extracted after spending two years imprisoned in several sanitariums. He was enjoying his freedom, while expanding the work on his formula and was at present spending time with this children and grandchildren in California.

Dr. Turner had been discovered to be oblivious to the situation as the arrangements had been made by the Sanitarium's Administrative Manager and Turner had been fed misinformation about the Professor. Furthermore, the Forbidden Zone had been deemed off-limits to Turner as well, and other than getting his hand slapped for not asking enough questions to report the unorthodox situation surrounding their guest, it was determined that he was not part of the abduction. The guests at Sunnyside Sanitarium continued to receive the special care their rich and famous families were paying for and continued their lives as usual with the events of the raid eventually settling into just an exciting memory.

But today was a special day for one "guest" in particular. Lee had promised Bernard he would be back and had done his part to ensure that this ceremony was taking place today. He was pleasantly surprised that Admiral Johnson chose to participate and that the top brass had deemed this as important as he did. Lee wasn't sure that Bernard had saved the operation from failure. He was an experience operative who had gotten out of many situations direr than two bad guys with guns, but the fact was: Bernard was there and had placed himself in harm's way to help. He deserved this day.

The Navy Color Guard stood at parade rest looking sharp in their white ceremony uniforms as Bernard stood at attention wearing his Veterans of Foreign Wars cap sitting smartly on his head as the four star Admiral Johnson presented the President's Citizen's Honor Medal as Bernard's proud family looked on with eyes glistening.

Behind Bernard stood Seaview's crew; with Chief Sharkey, Lt. Commander William Jamieson, Commander Lee Crane and Admiral Harriman Nelson standing at attention in their summer khaki dress complete with covers, while Katie Holder sat on the front row.

Admiral Johnson made the presentation placing the highly esteemed medal around Bernard's neck. Bernard saluted smartly as Johnson stepped away for the honoree to speak, with fellow guests and family members clapping in loud applause.

Bernard choked back his tears and thanked the Admiral and all the dignitaries who had attended and then turned toward Old Glory; smartly saluting the Colors as tears ran down his face for the flag he loved and the fact that the country he fought to protect honored one of their sons in such a way. He turned to greet the crew of Seaview and stopped in front of Lee as his eyes welled up again.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll never forget you, and I'll never forget this day."

Lee offered a quick salute catching the Sergeant off guard as his superior officer honored him; he saluted back and moved down the reception line.

The festivities moved on to the Reception as Lee introduced Harry to Gloria who stood holding her chessboard ready for the opportunity to play. Ronny stood in a pleasant outfit that had been picked out for her for this special day with her hair still styled in braids on either side of her head, only today her braids were adorned with ribbons. She was currently keeping Katie busy, but Katie didn't mind as they discussed their favorite characters and current plot lines on _Days_.

Lee looked on satisfied with how the day had turned out as he watched Bernard interact proudly with the people around him. He had given much to his country; had seen the horrors of war, and then returned to a world that didn't understand his pain. Others thought he was just plain looney, but Lee didn't see that; what he saw was the sacrifice. Today, Bernard's sacrifice wouldn't go unnoticed. He was a true hero in Lee's estimation and he was proud to call him friend.

"Bernard," Lee called from across the floor, "You promised to finish your story of the Italian Campaign."

Bernard's face lit up as family members and friends who had often in the past found anything else to do during one of Bernard's storytelling moments now gathered around to hear the decorated man's story of sacrifice, honor and bravery.

Lee smiled, satisfied that today _this_ hero would not be forgotten.

 **The End**

# # # # #

* See the Second Season episode _Time Bomb_

# # # # #

 **Copyright 2014, Lynn, All Rights Reserved**

 **Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**

 **And the respective production companies**


End file.
